happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Sweet Marshy
Sweet Sweet Marshy is a HTFF episode. Plot Mallows walked to the store to buy some candies. When she about to enter the shop, she saw a flying cloth, which seemed to be Fantasma. She greeted him happily, Fantasma tried to greet her back. However, the wind was blowing hard, which made Fantasma flung and flew. He crashed into a tree and snagged on a twig, he tried to get out of it by swaying, but it was just wasted. Back to Mallows, where she came out of the store after buying two bags containing candies. She walked to the house, but she stopped when she saw a dessert on the restaurant menu. Mallows went straight into the restaurant, when Mole "saw" her, he mistook Mallows as one of the restaurant staff. Mole immediately took her to the staff room and gave her the waitress's clothes. Mallows can only be confused. After a few minutes, Mallows came out of the staff room while wearing the waitress' clothes. She suddenly gets several orders from customers and Chef Meow calls her to brought food and drink to customers. Petunia's face was burned by the coffee that had been thrown into her face. Mallows immediately took a bucket of water and splashed it into her face. Petunia was saved, but a lobster landed on her face and attacked her ferociously. She shrieked and ran, but then tripped by Mallows who gave food to customers. Petunia hit the table and the silverware flew into the air. The silverware then fell and pierced Petunia, killing her. Russell and Fatty fight for fried oysters, Mallows tried to stop them from fighting. While the two of them were still fighting, the lobster suddenly attacked Russell and shredded his face. The fried oyster fell into Mallows' mouth, which made her choke and goes to the kitchen to fetch water. Russell tried to remove the lobster from his face. When he threw it away, his face was torn, exposing his skull. Fatty was horrified and ran away, but slipped by a puddle of water, cracked his head. Mole was cleaning the floor, he then smelled the stench and dumped Fatty's body into the trash. Chef Meow was busy cooking the customer's food until Mallows pushed it, his face fell to the stove, making his face burned. Mallows took a glass of water, but instead she took a soy sauce and drank it. Her face became swollen and she could not see anything. She stumbled by the dough roller, fell and cracked her head. Lumpy entered the kitchen and immediately cooked, he put macaroni and cheese into stockpot. Only one ingredient was left, Lumpy immediately searched for the ingredient everywhere. He then saw Mallows' brain and head, he had an idea. The two customers, Cuddles and Giggles, have been waiting for their food. Lumpy walked into them with a plate with a lid on it. They looked happy until Lumpy opens the lid, the food was revealed to be Mallows' head as a bowl in his brain contents with macaroni and cheese on top of it. The couple screamed in terror and ran out, Lumpy just looked confused and shrugged. As he left, the lobster approached Mallows' head and ate the macaroni. Moral "Curiosity killed the cat." Deaths #Petunia pierced by silverware. #Russell's face was torn by the lobster and exposed to his skull. #Fatty's and Mallows' heads have been cracked. #Chef Meow's face burned. Injuries #Fantasma crashed into a tree. #Petunia's face was burned by coffee. #Mallows choked and her face was swollen because of her allergy. Trivia *This is the first mark that Mallows died. *The lobster is actually came out of a bucket of water that Mallows brought to Petunia. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes Category:KazeAzeVictor's Episodes